


In The Stars

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [20]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Saint Seiya
Genre: Galaxy Wars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ami watched the Galaxy Wars every day she could, until they didn't happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stars

The Galaxy Wars had been advertised for the last year, and so Ami had had her tickets for the last year, too. Makoto had wanted to participate; had gone to the Kido Family, who was hosting the event, and tried to register-- and had been turned away, so Ami had given her her second ticket for the tournament.

 

They had met Haruka there, in the parking lot, escorting Usagi, but of course their tickets had all put them in seats across the ring from each other. At least they were ring-side seats, of a sort.

 

After the first match, Ami had forgotten why she had wanted to go. Come the third, she had forgotten a whole lot of things, except the sharp, painful feeling that she knew those boys, all of them.

 

The day the tournament was interrupted by Phoenix, there was a youja attack; so they missed it.

 

They heard about that, and the freak snowstorm that hit the city, the next day in the news, so Ami spent it pouring over star-charts for her classes instead, and day-dreaming of the Celestial Knights, from a millennium ago.


End file.
